


Breeding Tips

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cloud Meadow AU, Dubious Consent, F/M, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Hawks tells you how to breed harpies, but he seems just a little too into it...
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Kudos: 192





	Breeding Tips

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> So I read your ask where you mentioned that you write breeder! Hawks pieces like different obtainable bad endings with him and so I'm back again, secretly trying to get that good/best ending. Can I please request breeder! Reader who asks Hawk's for advice with breeding harpies? -w- Maybe a bit of feather/tail pulling or unintentional and forced claiming/mating mark bites if that's a thing with hybrid Hawks?

Trigger Warning: Dub con, breeding, anal

“Like this?” Your voice was shaking, your cunt speared on your smallest harpy, as per Hawks’ request when he’d agreed to help you breed your harpies. You looked over him, watching from his seat on a bushel of hay, his gold eyes piercing and overalls stretched tight over his erection. 

“Run your hands over the froth,” his voice was husky, body eerily still. “Pull it.” The whole time you’d been breeding, he’d been instructing you like, near out of breath and on the cusp of breaking. 

You ran your fingers through the harpy’s crown of feathers and felt his little leg twitch like a dog getting it’s belly scratched. You did it again and watched Hawks as his leg did the same. The cock inside you twitched, clearly getting close. You were beginning to get suspicious that Hawks was not in fact teaching you the proper way to breed harpies but how to breed him. 

“Hawks—.” 

He shivered, his taloned hand sinking into the hay. He looked like he wanted to palm himself, to thrust his hips into anything that would dare even breathe near his crotch. 

You swallowed, nervous. “I think maybe we should stop.” 

He tensed. “Stop? Why?” He jumped to his feet, “Your lesson isn’t over yet.” It was impossible to ignore the bulge in his overalls. 

“I know but I don’t feel… comfortable.” It was rude to directly accuse him of wanting to fuck you unprofessionally, ending this would be for the best. “Besides, I think I’ve learned enough for today.” 

You started to stand and unspear yourself but Hawks shoved you back down. Behind you, you could hear his overalls unbuckling and falling. He dug a talon into your back, making you cry out and fall forward to get away from him. Before you could even yell at him, he spread your cheeks and shoved himself inside. 

Your whole body tensed, a whimper of pain and discomfort leaving your throat. “Hawks,” your voice was shaky, “what are you doing?”

He didn’t answer, but you could feel his teeth scraping across your neck. He used his body to press yours against the harpy, roughly fucking your ass. Inside, you could feel his cock rub against the harpy’s, making the poor little thing whimper and buck. You’d never experienced anything like this before, your head becoming numb from pleasure. No matter how much times you reminded yourself you were a professional and that this shouldn’t be happening, your pussy sucked on the cock inside you and Hawks seemed to get more excited feeling those muscles clench. 

Hawks’ breathing became rough, panting as he kept up his brutal pace. “Mine,” he was grunting, “my mate. I’ll fill you with eggs. You’ll have my chicks. My mate. My mate. Mine.” 

The harpy buried in your cunt came, filling your womb with his seed. You whined, accidentally backing your ass into Hawks’ wild cock. That seemed to set him off because you could feel his own searing seed filling your insides. Your guts were full of harpy cum. “Hawks,” you begged. You needed those cocks out of you, your own orgasm just a ways off. This needed to end. 

“I want to fuck your cunt,” Hawks growled. 

You wouldn’t be leaving your barn tonight.


End file.
